Containers used to package perishable items, such as fruits and vegetables, must meet a variety of requirements. One important requirement is that the container be strong enough to contain the product from the time it is packed until the time it is unpacked. It is also important that the container have sufficient stacking strength so that several containers may be stacked vertically during shipment. Another desirable feature for efficient transportation is to have stacking tabs protruding from one container and insertable into an opening of adjacent container to prevent sway and possible destacking. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,053.
One known method of gaining additional container strength is to use some type of triangular corner post within the container. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,941. Typically, such arrangements have complicated blanks, are difficult to form, or require excessive gluing in order to maintain their shape. These can all be significant disadvantages for container makers, since additional effort is needed to cut and create the finished boxes, thereby adding to their production cost.